


Colonel Brandon #2

by Toblass



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Drawings, Gen, Portraits & Figures, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quickie sketch of yet another Colonel Brandon as portrayed by Alan Rickman.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Colonel Brandon #2

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie sketch of yet another Colonel Brandon as portrayed by Alan Rickman.

 


End file.
